Deep Seven
by Washington-Jones
Summary: Et si Tony et Ziva donnaient une leçon d'écriture à McGee ? Tisa... ou Tiva ?  /Ziva est entre les mains experte de PinkBlueGreen et Tony s'exprime sous la plume chaotique de votre serviteur/
1. Introduction

**Oyez-oyez Braves gens ! PinkBlueGreen et Washington-Jones ont encore frappé ! Et cette fois, ce n'est pas Kate qui subi, mais Ziva ! **

**En espèrant que vous aimerez.**

**GRos bisous à vous !**

* * *

><p><em><span>Objet :<span> TISA-QUI-VA-TOUS-LES-BLUFFER-SURTOUT-MCGEEK !_

_Chère Ninja,_

_Je pense qu'il est grand temps pour nous de montrer à l'auteur de Deep Six qu'il se fourvoie complètement, et que l'agent Tommy n'est PAS un mufle et que l'Agent Lisa est bien plus sensible que son ego ne le sera jamais ! Montrons-lui ce qu'est un vrai couple ! Faisons enfin comprendre au Bleu ce qu'est l'Amour ! Ouvrons-lui les portes de la Sexualité assumée ! (oui bon, je m'égare peut-être un peu... disons que j'ai trop parlé avec Jimmy...)_

_Je te propose donc de déterrer la hache de guerre et de lui donner une leçon d'écriture._  
><em>Ecrivons un Tisa !<em>

_Réponds-moi vite, si possible, quand Gibbs et le Bleu ne fixent pas mon écran._  
><em>Merci.<em>

_Anthony DiNozzo_

_ps : je propose qu'on le fasse à l'abri des regards… Autour d'une bonne bière !_

L'agent spécial jeta un bref coup d'œil à sa gauche, à sa droite, puis de nouveau à sa gauche et, satisfait, enfonça la touche « entrée » de son clavier avec une précipitation non contenue. Le dernier ouvrage de son collègue romancier peignait l'Agent Tommy comme un goujat de la pire espèce, un être dépourvu de romantisme et de sentiments à l'égard des femmes. Mieux encore il présentait l'homme comme un coureur de jupons chronique, incapable de regarder une femme (même laide) sans ressentir le besoin de l'ajouter sans plus tarder à son tableau de chasse. Tel Don Juan, il tenait la liste à jour, et Tony ne put qu'y voir un parallèle avec l'œuvre théâtrale. Non seulement Timothy McGee s'inspirait de la vie de ses collègues, mais en prime, il pratiquait le pastiche !

Indigné, Anthony DiNozzo Jr s'était juré de faire vengeance la veille au soir, quand il avait découvert dans le chapitre seize le dernier degré d'horreur qu'il pouvait supporter : l'Agent Lisa, partenaire de l'Agent Tommy, venait de subir cinq pages de critiques acerbes et humiliantes, dans lesquelles le narrateur la décrivait comme une femme froide et hautaine, sans sentiments et adepte de la domination castratrice. Un portrait des plus élogieux, mais qui était loin d'être saillant au vue du modèle…

Voilà pourquoi Tony venait d'envoyer ce mail à sa collègue qui pianotait tranquillement, assise au bureau en face du sien : Ziva était tout, sauf une _Lisa_. Certes, on pouvait dire qu'il n'était pas le prince charmant dont rêvent toutes les petites filles, mais de là à faire de lui un monstre guidé par ses instincts primaires… Tout son être criait vengeance, et il était certain que Ziva penserait de même. Après tout, ce n'était que justice. Et la justice, c'était leur domaine, non ?

Tony se laissa aller contre le dossier de son siège : il avait encore des courbatures de cette nuit de lecture intensive. Ô, il ne fallait pas s'y méprendre la lecture n'était pas un de ses passe-temps préférés. Mais, il lui arrivait parfois de se laisser happer dans les pages d'un bon roman, et, quand cela arrivait, il finissait toujours assit n'importe comment, la colonne vertébrale en vrac mais heureux, perdu dans un flot d'images qui l'emportaient assez loin pour qu'il oublie d'allumer sa télévision, parfois même d'ouvrir au livreur de pizza.

L'agent spécial gardait un bon souvenir de ses lectures passées, de ces nuits entières à lire à la lueur d'une lampe torche, plongé sous les draps à l'Académie Militaire, partant à la recherche de paysages, de sensations que sa vie jusque-là sans tâche ne lui permettait pas de découvrir. Il avait frissonné avec ses héros, ressentit avec eux les premiers émois amoureux, flirté avec la mort un si grand nombre de fois que, parfois, sa vie lui semblait fade. Jusqu'au NCIS.

Il avait attendu si longtemps pour ressentir tout ça, _seul_, sans le partager avec un quelconque personnage que, quelque part, il se sentait comme un héros. Toutes ces années d'attente, d'ennuis, toutes ces années sans couleurs avaient valu la peine. Il n'ouvrait plus le moindre livre depuis des lustres, ayant trouvé l'adrénaline qu'il recherchait dans son existence. Il n'avait plus besoin d'essayer d'être vivant : il l'était.

Il fallait bien reconnaître que les livres depuis quelques années déjà, n'étaient plus à son goût. Les descriptions étaient faméliques, ectoplasmiques, sans consistances et sans intérêt. L'âme des romanciers était morte plusieurs décennies en arrière, et il ne restait plus que des amourettes de cinq cents pages par tomes, étalées, démantelées, éparpillées sur pas moins d'une demi-douzaine de tomes. Anthony DiNozzo avait abandonné la lecture, et ne l'avait reprise que pour découvrir avec un émerveillement mal contenu le talent d'un certain Thom E. Gemcity.

Tout était parfait pour enchanter celui que la littérature contemporaine avait jusque-là rebuté : des descriptions réalistes, mais teintée d'une sensibilité plus que bienvenue, et une décence qui faisait cruellement défaut aux autres auteurs. Bref, Thom E. Gemcity avait su redonner à l'agent spécial l'envie de prendre un livre sans plus le lâcher avec de l'avoir dévoré, vidé de sa substance, tel un vampire. Du moins, il en avait été ainsi, jusqu'à ce fameux chapitre seize…

**_Deep Seven-Deep Seven-Deep Seven_**

_« Vous avez un message »._

Elle leva les yeux du rapport qu'elle était en train de lire, pour se poser sur son écran, où clignotait le petit message gris, qui lui indiquait l'arrivée d'un nouveau mail. Elle cliqua sur le lien de celui-ci, et haussa un sourcil étonné, en voyant que le destinataire n'était autre que l'agent senior qui occupait le bureau face au sien.

Elle tourna son regard vers celui-ci. L'agent était en train de taper sur son clavier, à une vitesse relativement calme, si on la comparait avec celle de Timothy McGee. Il ne lui prêta pas la moindre attention, quand elle plissa les yeux, s'interrogeant sur cet email envoyé alors qu'il aurait été aussi facile de s'interpeller verbalement.

Elle fit une petit moue dubitative, avec de reposer son attention sur l'écran, pour lire le message. Son visage passa par l'étonnement, l'incrédulité, puis à un mélange d'amusement et de gène, en lisant le message de son collègue. Faire une histoire alternative à celle de McGee pour Tommy et Lisa ? D'accord, oui, s'ils étaient écrivains. Mais elle n'avait rien d'une écrivaine.

En même temps, il est vrai que le visage que McGee avait peint de Lisa était bien loin de celui de Ziva David. Elle n'était pas cette femme qui n'avait pas de cœur, et qui ne pensait qu'à son travail, sans aucune pensée humaine. Elle ne l'était plus. Elle savait que McGee le savait aussi. Mais le personnage de Lisa était tellement vendeur, à côté de celui de Tommy. Le dragueur et la noirceur. L'un et l'autre ne pouvant jamais s'atteindre, car bien trop éloignés de la réalité.  
>Ca aurait pu être vrai il y avait cinq ans. Plus maintenant. Lisa, ou plutôt Ziva était quelqu'un d'autre.<br>Elle allait prouver à Timmy qu'il pouvait décrire son personnage sous un autre angle. Elle allait lui montrer de quel parquet (nda : ^^) se chauffait Ziva David, l'écrivain.

Elle se pencha en arrière sur son siège, son stylo dans une main, virevoltant entre ses doigts, alors qu'elle songeait. L'écriture…

Ses dernières écritures remontaient à bien loin. Du temps où elle vivait encore sous la chaleur torride d'Israël. Elle s'était réfugiée un été dans l'écriture, s'extirpant de son quotidien de jeune agent du Mossad, pour celui d'une jeune femme israélienne découvrant la vie à travers un voyage planétaire, rencontrant des dizaines de personnes sur son parcours, qui lui avaient appris la vie. Une belle histoire, qu'elle avait écrit tous les soirs pendant deux mois. Trois cahiers remplis de son écriture, de plus en plus penchée, au fur et à mesure où elle écrivait de plus en plus vite, emportée dans son monde imaginaire. Et qu'elle avait un jour brûlé, en découvrant que cette histoire resterait histoire, et qu'elle ne parcourrait jamais le monde en oubliant sa vie au Mossad. Jamais. Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle pensait avant d'intégrer l'équipe de Leroy Jethro Gibbs, quelques années plus tard.

Son stylo s'arrêta entre ses doigts. Elle pouvait recommencer. Elle pouvait recréer ce monde imaginaire qui l'avait tant aidé. Elle allait emmener Lisa et Tommy dans un monde où la vie mériterait d'être vécue, où il connaîtrait les joies du bonheur. Ce qu'elle aimerait connaître aussi.

Elle jeta un petit coup d'œil à sa droite, puis à sa gauche, vérifiant que personne ne regardait ce qu'il se passait sur son écran. Avant de se pencher vers celui-ci, alignant ses doigts sur son clavier, avant de se lancer dans une réponse au mail d'Anthony DiNozzo.

_Cher Italien qui fait semblant de travailler,_

_Je suis d'accord pour déterrer la hache de guerre, à la condition que tu ne me pousses pas à bout pendant notre collaboration, en me récitant tes répliques de film préférées toutes les cinq minutes.__  
><em>_Tout comme toi, je pense que nous pouvons montrer à McGee que ses personnages ont une face cachée, et qu'elle ne demande qu'a être exploitée.__  
><em>_Nous allons faire de Tommy et Lisa des personnages qui prouveront à McGee qu'on peut écrire un thriller en implantant du sentiment.__  
><em>_Je te propose de nous retrouver ce soir chez moi pour en discuter. Apporte les biscuits apéritifs. Je prévois la bière.__  
><em>_A toute à l'heure,_

_Ziva David._


	2. Chapter 1

**Un jouli chapitre (du moins, pour la première partie, de ma chère PinkBlueGreen) qui... fait un peu avancer l'histoire (mais, la nôtre, ou la leur ? XD)**

**Gros bisous à vous et bonne lecture de Deep Seven !**

* * *

><p>Ziva David regarda pour la centième fois l'espace l'entourant. Son salon était propre, rangé, et brillait de milles feux, grâce à l'intervention de Monica, la femme de ménage qu'elle employait depuis quelques semaines. Elle avait aligné deux verres sur la table, ainsi qu'un plateau de sandwich au jambon, au fromage et au poulet. Il ne lui restait plus qu'a sortir les boissons.<br>Elle regarda sa montre une nouvelle fois, constatant que trois minutes étaient passées depuis la dernière fois où elle avait effectué ce geste. Il était vingt heures trois, Tony aurait dû être là depuis trois minutes. Mais comme d'habitude, il était en retard. Un DiNozzo était visiblement non génétiquement créé pour arriver à l'heure.  
>Elle s'avança vers le frigo, pour en sortir une bouteille de bière et une bouteille de soda. La première en apéritif, la seconde pour le reste de la soirée. Ils avaient besoin d'avoir leurs idées au clair pour pouvoir écrire. Ziva s'avança vers son canapé et sa table basse pour y déposer son butin, pensive.<br>Quelle idée avait-elle eu de dire oui à son collègue pour cette idée d'écriture. Elle n'avait cessé d'y penser depuis qu'elle lui avait envoyé ce mail, se demandant comment ils allaient pouvoir écrire une histoire sur Tommy et Lisa sans faire le parallèle avec leur histoire. Sans qu'il n'y ait de compromis entre eux. Sans qu'ils ne se comparent aux personnages qui allaient prendre vie sous leurs doigts, sur un ordinateur. Des personnages dont les paroles allaient sortir de leur esprit, des paroles que eux, les vrais agents du NCIS ne révéleraient probablement jamais.  
>Elle en était là de ses pensées quand la sonnerie de l'immeuble la fit légèrement sursauter, lui faisant lever instinctivement le menton pour fixer la porte. L'israélienne se lança vers celle-ci, avec une impatience qu'elle ne se connaissait pas, avant de stopper sa main quelques centimètres au dessus sur le bouton de l'interphone, soudainement intimidée.<p>

Tommy et Lisa. Tony et Ziva. Ils allaient leur écrire une histoire. Leur histoire.

Elle se secoua légèrement la tête, s'obligeant à revenir à la réalité, et non à des pensées stupides sur des personnages de roman un peu trop proches d'elle. Sa main appuya sur le bouton de l'interphone, déclencha l'ouverture de la porte de l'immeuble. La jeune femme ouvrit la porte de son appartement, avançant dans le couloir, se pencha légèrement au dessus de la balustrade pour voir son visiteur arriver, un immense saladier rempli de pop-corn à la main. Il la salua d'un grand sourire, alors qu'il montait vers elle, son regard ancré au sien.  
>-Salut Zi.<br>-Tony. Tu es en retard.  
>Elle se traita mentalement d'imbécile après avoir prononcé cette phrase, sur un ton qu'elle jugeait bien trop rempli de reproches. Oui, il était en retard. Et alors ?<br>Il était arrivé auprès d'elle, son sourire extra-large toujours ancré sur ses lèvres. Il se positionna face à elle, dos à la rambarde, avant de lui tendre le saladier de pop-corns, qu'elle attrapa instinctivement, pour croiser ses bras sur son torse. Ses sourcils se haussèrent, avant qu'il ne réponde, d'un ton amusé :  
>-De trois minutes, ChronoGirl. Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu es pointilleuse à ce point là !<br>Elle hésita, ses bras resserrés autour du saladier et de leur précieux contenu.  
>-Non ! Mais… Un écrivain se doit d'être à l'heure. Et puis, ChronoGirl, s'est stupide comme surnom, Tony.<br>Il haussa les épaules, son éternel sourire au visage.  
>-Moi je trouve ça mignon.<br>-Oui, mais toi tu es stupide.  
>-C'est comme ça qu'on parle à un agent du NCIS qui vient passer la soirée avec vous pour écrire la plus belle des histoires, Mademoiselle ?<br>Il quitta la rambarde pour passer à côté d'elle et entrer dans l'appartement, alors qu'elle le suivait du regard. Elle ne répondit pas, il en profita pour lui faire entendre le craquement de ses doigts, après qu'il eut positionné ses mains l'une sur l'autre, tout en se retournant vers elle, bloquant son regard d'émeraude dans les yeux noisettes de la jolie brune :  
>-Bon, on commence ?<p>

OoOoOoOoO

Inutile de préciser que l'aventure allait être des plus intrigantes et des plus audacieuses, mais rien n'amusait plus Tony que la difficulté.

-Ziva… Je ne sais pas si tu as lu la totalité du dernier livre de McGeek…

-Je ne l'ai pas encore fini, mais non avons pas besoin de ça pour écrire notre fanfrisson, non ?

-Fiction Zee-vah, FanFICTION. Mais ce n'est qu'un détail. Et tu as raison. Bon, qu'est-ce que l'on pourrait choisir comme intrigue ?

-Une soirée entre l'agent Lisa et son collègue ?

-Une soirée ? Et pourquoi pas une mission sous-couverture tant qu'on y est ! Voyons Ziva, tu tombes dans le cliché là ! Ce n'est pas digne de toi ! C'est tout juste bon pour McRomantique.

-Et alors ? Tu proposais bien une parodie non ?

-Hmm… C'est vrai.

-Alors, je prends la mission sous-couverture.

-Quand tu dis sous-couverture… Tu veux dire, incognito, ou sous les draps ?

Le slap que l'italien reçut répondit tout aussi bien à la question qu'une longue tirade. Il leva les mains en signe de défense, mimant la reddition la plus totale.

-D'accord, j'ai compris.

Ziva leva les yeux au ciel.

-Donc, l'Agent Tommy et l'Agent Lisa sont sous couverture, pour la deuxième fois.

-Et ils font un couple marié !

Ziva, intriguée, releva la tête du carnet où elle prenait notes de leurs idées.

-Un couple marié ? Mais pourquoi ça ?

-Euh… je sais pas. J'ai dérapé. Excuse-moi, continue Ziva.

Elle secoua la tête, comme pour chasser la stupidité ambiante de son partenaire.

-Donc, je disais, l'agent Lisa et l'Agent Tommy sont en mission sous couverture, pour la deuxième fois. As-tu une idée, Tony ? Idée, je précise, sans AUCUN rapport avec un éventuel couple marié.

-Mais c'est dur !

-Essaie de penser comme McGee !

Tony se figea, puis acquiesça. Il resta un instant silencieux, fixant son verre de multivitamines d'un air vague. Ziva commençait à se poser des questions : peut-être faisait-il une crise de tétanie ? quand elle le vit brandir le poing en l'air tout en poussant un cri triomphant ?

-Je sais ! On a qu'à écrire une fiction où Tommy, sous couverture, doit jouer un pilote de la Navy. Et Lisa est son agent de contact !

-Développe ton idée…

-Tommy est toujours le poissard dans les romans du Bleu ! Donc, il suffirait qu'il lui arrive un accident, ou qu'il soit découvert, ou que Lisa soit découverte,… Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

-Je crois que oui…

Un sourire carnassier s'étirait sur les lèvres de la belle qui décapuchonna son stylo pour griffonner une chronologie.


	3. Chapter 2

**La fin de Deep Seven, pour vous les zami(e)s !**

* * *

><p><em>« L'agent Tommy regarda l'agent Lisa droit dans les yeux. Il la fixa si intensément qu'elle sentit ses mains trembler, alors que son cœur s'emballait.<em>

_Il savait qu'ils allaient mourir ici, là, maintenant._

_Il tendit sa main à Lisa, lui faisant comprendre par la même occasion que, s'ils partaient, c'était ensemble »._

-Alors, t'en pense quoi ? Risqua Ziva en s'arrêtant de taper.

Il fit une petite moue amusée, ses yeux fixés sur le traitement de page.

-Pas mal, j'avoue, c'est pas mal. Mais on pourrait rajouter une petite réplique à Tommy, non ?

Elle l'interrogea du regard.

-Comme quoi ?

Il haussa les épaules, le regard toujours fixé sur le curseur qui clignotait, en bas de la page, du texte qu'ils venaient de passer trois heures à écrire. Ils en étaient à la fin de l'histoire, le moment crucial. Tommy et Lisa étaient en danger de mort, et partageaient un moment à deux avant de mourir.

-Bah… Je ne sais pas… Une réplique de cinéma, un truc drôle, du pur Tony, quoi !

Elle fixa son regard sur l'italien, levant son doigt vers celui-ci.

-Non, du pur TOMMY, DiNozzo.

Il tourna enfin son regard vers elle, ses lèvres s'étirant en un immense sourire.

-C'est ce que j'ai dis !

-Non, tu as dis Tony.

-N'importe quoi !

-Je sais ce que je dis, DiNozzo !

-Moi aussi !

-Et puis, on ne va pas caser une réplique dans un moment comme ça ! C'est solennel, c'est beau, ils sont là l'un pour l'autre et ils le savent, c'est un instant magique, Tony !

-Et bien, la magie peut s'accompagner d'une belle réplique, regarde…

Il se pencha sur l'ordinateur, ses doigts s'alignant sur les touches, avant de se mettre à taper.

_« -Lisa. Laisse-moi te montrer que la mort peut arriver accompagnée du plus bel instant de ta vie.  
>Tommy se pencha sur Lisa, leurs mains toujours serrées l'une contre l'autre, avant de l'embrasser fougueusement, dans le dernier baiser de leur vie ».<em>

Ziva toussota, avant de boire une gorgée du multivitaminés, sortant Tony du monde de l'écriture, son regard amusé et légèrement gêné fixé sur l'agent senior. Il retira ses doigts du clavier, et se tourna complètement vers elle.

-Un problème ?

-C'est un peu gros, non ?

-Quoi ?

-« Le plus bel instant de ta vie »… Tu ne trouves pas que ça fait un peu trop beau discuteur ?

-On dit « Beau parleur », Zi. Et non, puisque c'est la vérité.

Elle replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, fixée sur l'agent qui la regardait si intensément.

-Arrête ! Un baiser ne peut pas être le plus beau moment de la vie d'une femme ! C'est plutôt son mariage, la naissance de son enfant…

Il s'avança davantage vers elle, la coupa dans sa phrase :

-Ziva ! Tu viens de me faire réaliser une chose !

-Quoi ?

-Tu es bien trop innocente, ma chère !

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu n'as jamais connu le plus bel instant de ta vie !

Et sur ses mots, il attrapa le visage de l'israélienne entre ses mains, avant de déposer fougueusement ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme.

* * *

><p>Contrairement à ce que Ziva aurait cru, elle ne ressentit pas le besoin de gifler l'agent Anthony DiNozzo. Mais plutôt celui de… prolonger cet instant. Elle glissa un bras derrière la nuque de Tony et réduisit encore un peu l'espace entre eux, laissant l'italien placer une main sur sa taille sans émettre la moindre protestation.<p>

Au bout de quelques secondes, ils se séparèrent, reprenant chacun leur place sur le canapé.

Ziva fixait l'ordinateur et Tony… et bien, elle ignorait ce que Tony fixait, et préférait que cela reste ainsi.

-Alors, on peut la garder la réplique ?

-Tony !

-Bah quoi, tu comprends Lisa maintenant, non ?

Elle se retourna pour observer son collègue, et constater qu'il affichait ce petit air joueur. Il se moquait d'elle !

-Je croyais que tu étais sérieux, quand tu parlais de te venger de McGee ?

Elle devait combattre les papillons dans son ventre pour rester sérieuse, alors qu'elle ne voulait rien d'autre qu'abandonner ce projet pour la soirée.

-Oui, mais…

Etait-il en train de rougir ?

-Mais quoi ?

-Mais je crois qu'il a raison.

-Raison pour quoi ?

-Pour Lisa et Tommy…

Cette fois, impossible d'ignorer le ballet des petites créatures. Tommy et Lisa. Tony et elle. Si cela marchait si bien pour les deux agents de papiers, pourquoi ne tenteraient-ils pas leur chance, eux-aussi ?

-Tony…

-Oui ?

-Quel est ton personnage préféré dans Deep Six ?

-Ziva.

-Oui ?

-Non, c'est ma réponse. Mon personnage préféré, c'est toi.

Un sourire illumina le visage de la jeune israélienne. Elle tendit la main et rabattit l'écran sur le clavier avant d'attraper l'italien par la chemise.

-Ca te dirait d'expérimenter notre fiction sur ton personnage préféré ?

-Pour être sûr que Tommy ne raconte pas de bêtises ?

-Ce serait dommage de mentir au lecteur.

-En effet.

Tony, penché sur elle, ses lèvres frôlant les siennes, avait encore une question :

-On la fera lire à McScribouillard ?

-Embrasse-moi, idiot.

Et Tony ne manqua pas d'obéir.


End file.
